Pantamelón 2,0
by CriXar
Summary: Hay cosas que no pueden traerse de vuelta, pero pueden ser perfectamente sustituidas por algo mucho mejor.


-Rápido, llegará pronto. Hay que apurarse con eso.- murmuró Trixie apresurándose con su parte.

-No sería más fácil terminar si nuestro amigo Pronto ayudara un poco.- respondió Junjie mirando seriamente al topide.

-Pronto está ayudando mucho.- se defendió este.- Lleva a cabo la crucial tarea de vigilar el proyecto.- Los dos humanos volvieron a verse entre sí y negaron con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahí viene!- exclamó Kord desde la puerta del garage.

-Está listo.- dijo la chica lanzando una manta sobre el trabajo para cubrirlo.

-¡Pronto llamará a Eli!- propuso el rastreador corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡No tienes derecho! No colaboraste en nada.- gruñó el especialista en BabosaFu mientras corría para adelantárseles.

-Hey, creí que acordamos que yo le diría.- reclamó Kord.

-No, yo quiero decirle.- La pelirroja se unió a la carrera por llegar primero con el líder del equipo, mas al llegar al marco de la puerta, los cuatro quedaron atorados en el estrecho espacio.

-Brillante...- dijo Junjie con sarcasmo.

-Eh, chicos, ¿qué rayos hacen ahí?- preguntó el joven Shane extrañado al verlos. Escuchó una especie de discusión apenas puso un pie en la puerta y vaya que se encontró con una sorpresa al acudir al sitio del escándalo.

-Hola.- saludó Pronto desde su prisión entre el enorme hombro del troll y una de las lanzadoras de Junjie.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- preguntó Eli cruzándose de brazos.

-Te lo diremos en un momento, primero tenemos que salir de aquí.- respondió Trixie tratando de liberarse de su estrecha posición.

-A ver, déjame...- El lanzador tomó su brazo y el de Kord para tirar de ellos hacia fuera.

-Pronto, voy pedirte que te muevas un poco, ya que tu rodilla lastima mi columna.- pidió Junjie amablemente.

-¿Acaso crees que puedo moverme?- reclamó él antes de que el Shane lograra finalmente sacarlos de su apuro, generando una avalancha de cuerpos que calló sobre él.

-Auch...- se quejó desde abajo.

-Lo siento, amigo.- se disulpó el ingeniero levantándolo.

-Gracias.

-¿Podemos decirle ya?- preguntó Pronto.

-¿Decirme qué?- insistió el chico aún más curioso. Los otros cuatro volvieron verse entre sí con una sonrisa y Trixie dió un paso adelante.

-Bueno, desde que pasamos por todo el asunto de las elementales y tu papá, nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que te hace falta tanto él como tu vida en la superficie.

-Por desgracia, hay manera de reunirte con él en el acto.- dijo Junjie.

-O de regresarte al Mundo Ardiente.- agregó Kord.

-Pero hay algo que sí está a nuestro alcance.- continuó la pelirroja acercándose al bulto cubierto por la manta.- Te presentamos...

-¡Al Pantamelón dos punto cero!- exclamó Pronto al momento que un enorme trineo hecho de repuesto de mecas era revelado al lanzador líder. Este quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Lo hicieron ustedes?

-Algo así...- respondió la muchacha mirando de reojo al topoide.

-Probablemente no se parezca en nada al que solías tener allá arriba.- dijo el troll.- Pero, bueno, no estamos allí y debe adaptarse al terreno.

-¿Te gusta, Eli?- preguntó Trixie. El Shane se acercó lentamente al presente. Lo observó con cuidado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En efecto, no se asimilaba en lo más mínimo a su predecesor, con el que solía jugar horas junto a su familia. Pero tenía algo muy especial: fue confeccionado por su nueva familia.

-Es asombroso.- respondió conmovido luego de unos segundos.

-Oh, no. No me digas que vas a llorar.- chilló el topoide abanicando su rostro dramáticamente.- No me ayudaría en nada. Este es uno de los momentos en los que me pongo sentimental.- Eli rió al ver a su amigo.

-No, Pronto, descuida. No lloraré.- le aseguró.- No puedo creer que ustedes hayan hecho esto por mí.

-Sí, somos así de asombrosos.- respondió Kord en un tono, hay que decirlo, bastante similar al del topoide.

-¿Y cuando será estrenado?- preguntó Junjie.

-Bueno, oí que recientemente hubo una nevada en la Caverna Helada...

**_Me mató de risa el nombre del trineo cuando ví la peli por primera vez y se me quedó en la cabeza la idea de meterlo de un modo u otro en un fic._**


End file.
